On my own two feet
by Watch Your Six
Summary: The way he looked at her was almost... tender. And it freaked the shit out of her! Paul Lahote was anything but tender! As if realizing this himself he stopped all movement. His face turned into a cruel mask of hatred and repulsion and he all but spit at her: "Of all the possibilities, it had to be you!" Rated M for a reason guys!
1. Prologue

She felt it...

The cold, the way her blood was streaming out of her wounds and onto the white carpet beneath her.

She thought, she knew what pain was, but boy had she been wrong. This pain was so _extreme_...

It was all she could think, feel, there was nothing else than coldness and pain!

How could this not be the end? Did she even want to go on? After all that happened? Wasn't it easier to just let go? To stop fighting?

She heard someone call her name. Even that sounded painful.

_Seems like the pain is controlling everything_... she thought. Too weak to open her eyes fully, she could just make out some shadows. One big dropped beside her, she felt a sudden warmth on her cheek.

_No, NO!_ She screamed in her mind, _Don't show any kindness, any warmth, God, just let me die and please let it finally **end!** I can't take anymore! I don't want a tiny spark of hope that they can save me, I can't deal with all this, the loneliness, the disappointment, the **pain**! Just take my fucking life and give me finally some peace!_

Again, a warm touch on her face, her forehead this time, someone desperately calling her name.

It might have been the blood loss or just her wish, her imagination, but there was it. A calm voice surrounding her completely, no pain, no hope, just total numbness.

_Are you sure you want to give up? Your live, your future? There will be no turning back._

She didn't need time to think, without hesitation she answered:

**_Yes_**!


	2. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day. Fucking usual as every other day the past 3 years. And still, Rhine felt somehow anxious… as if she knew that something was about to happen. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she constantly had the urge to turn around and look behind her. But there never was something. Though she had the feeling of being watched.

_You're imagine things again, Rhi_, she told herself. She turned around to finally head home. As she opened the door a scent of roasted beef met her and she smiled to herself. Taking off her shoes and jacket she came to a stop in the kitchen and saw her adoptive father standing at the stove, cooking one of her favorite meals.

'Hey Dad,' she said while putting her bag on a chair and moving to his side.

'Hey there, sweetie pie' he answered and gave her a warm smile. 'How was school today?' She shrugged and made an indifferent sound.

'That bad, mh?' he turned to fully look at her. 'It was ok, I guess.' Rhine didn't want her father to worry, didn't want him to know how bad it really was at school.

'Tell me.' He simply said, not demanding just calmly asking, reassuring. Rhine sighed. She could never lie to her dad. Even if they weren't blood related, she loved him with her whole heart. He was always able to see through her, always, except one little thing… She pushed every thought about that from her mind, hard!

'Since Stephan isn't at school anymore, I … I just feel lonely.' _Not completely a lie_, she thought. Rhine was in her senior year at La Push High. Her older adoptive brother had graduated last year, beginning to work as a mechanic in Forks.

'What's with your friends?' her dad asked. She gave him a look that clearly said: _Seriously_?

He knew she had no friends, no one wanting to talk to her, because she was the freak. The pale outsider… just her brother had protected her from the bullying. Standing up for her, sitting with her through the lunch. Now that he was no longer there, Paul Lahote and his bastard friends thought it was oh so funny to push her against the lockers, throw her books down or her meal into her face and of course remind her every fucking time she was close, how less she belonged in there. How unwelcomed she was. And it was just 5 weeks into the term.

Since her brother and parents were Native Americans, with tanned skin and black hair she stood out on each and every family picture with her cream white skin, that looked too pale to be health and her dirty blond curls. Only the green eyes were similar to those of her dad. Maybe that was the reason why she loved him more than her mother, because they were as much alike as you could be without a blood relation. She didn't have such a close connection with her mother. They loved each other none the less.

'Maybe… if I could finish High school in Forks…?' She began, but seeing the steely look in her father's eyes, she suddenly stopped.

'Rhine Hayden Aurince, don't tell me you have been suffering at school so bad that you want to transfer and didn't say a word?!' It was always kind of scary seeing her dad moving into protective mode. He normally was a nice and loving person, 6'2" of warmness that only turned into a mass of brutally intimidating muscles when a family member got hurt. To be honest, she only had him seen like this when anyone tried to hurt _her_. She realized, if she didn't calm him down he would call the school, the teachers and there would be a nice talk with the ones included in this humiliation. _So practically the whole fucking school_, commented her mind.

'No dad,' she said calmly 'I just thought, that maybe I could find some friends at Forks High, not pricking out that much, you know…'

'Don't tell me they give you a hard time because of your skin color?' he asked incredulously.

_Yes, because for a folk being treaded really badly in the past they are fucking racists!_

'No, I'm just not getting along with them that well.' Her dad gave a disbelieving look.

'I just had a bad day, forget I asked, ok? So when can I eat this?' He was still not convinced, she could tell, and would probably watch her closely the next days. But he let it go for now. As he turned to the pans again Rhine let out a sigh.

_Note to myself: act happy the next days!_


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I just posted the prologue and the first chapter, both very short, I promise to change that in the future, and this chapter already is a bit longer. It's just an idea I had in mind and started to write down.

So big thanks to all who took the time to read it!

If you liked it let me know ;) R&amp;R

And just so you know, English is not my mother tongue and I am still in dire need of beta, so if you are interested in being my saviour of the day please feel free to send me a PM and I will thankfully answer! In the meantime please excuse any mistakes or kindly tell me in a review so I can correct myself. Thank you in advance. : )

Love,

WYS

* * *

Since everyone started to show their hate for Rhine openly, she would hide in the library each break. It wasn't that she didn't like to be there, it just wasn't necessary the previous years. Now the librarian knew her with first name and they normally talked when she was there at lunch time. As Ms Honse noticed that Rhine would rather spend time in the safety of the library than eat (because it wasn't allowed there) she made an exception for her. Sitting with her at the table that was as far away from the doors as possible, they would talk about new books that were released or added to the library, Rhine's classes and Ms Honse would even help her with some homework she had difficulties with, but was too afraid to asked the teachers, especially in class, when everyone else was watching.

Today had been relaxed so far. Classes were as usual and the bulling wasn't that worse today. Now Rhine was sitting at her table in the back of the library and began with her homework after eating her lunch. Ms Honse was back at her counter because she had work to do, so Rhine had pulled out her headphones and turned on her music. The new album of BMTH 'That's the spirit' played loud and made her relax. She concentrated back on her homework, an essay about WWII for her history class. With her music turned loud and her focus on the essay she didn't notice the person standing close to her. Just when a huge shadow was falling over her, she raised her head and was looking right at the devil himself.

Paul Lahote. The bane of her existence! At least 6'3" all tight muscles and pure rage. It was flooding off of him in waves, making her breathing harder, fear clouding her thoughts. And still she had to admit that he was fucking gorgeous, the most handsome guy she had ever seen. _Quite fitting_, she thought, _the devil has a handsome face to lure in his prey._

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her until she took out her headphones and looked up at him, though she didn't dare to look at his face, his eyes. She once had… big mistake, she could still feel the pain of the bruise she had gotten from his push against the lockers.

'You pathetic little shit are really going on my nerves…' _Then why bother talking to me, asshole,_ her mind automatically wanted to reply. But she knew better.

'I need a book.' Confused Rhine looked up at him.

'Ehm… I guess... Ms Honse could help you better…' she answered quietly, hating herself for the submissive way she acted around him, why could she never speak her mind around him? Or anyone else for that matter? Why couldn't she just tell him to fuck off and leave her alone?

'She's busy. You practically live in here so find me a book on WWII that's helpful or I will have to hand in your essay, bitch.'

She couldn't find any way to describe the wish to just punch that arrogant grin right out of his face. Still she turned her music off and got up. Knowing where to look, as she searched for herself only half an hour ago. She could feel his presence following her. She went down an aisle and took out one book at eye level and handed it to him.

'And this blue one on the top shelf.' She was too short to reach it. He didn't even have to fully stretch his arm.

'This one is summarizing the war and giving a good overview and that is explaining the politic background really easy so it's understandable for you.'

He looked from the books at her, making her blood turn ice cold.

'Did you just call me stupid?' he grumbled in that deep voice.

'No…' she raised her hands in surrender and looked at her feet. 'I just know that Mr Hutchers doesn't explain them very well, as many guys in our class seem to have difficulties to understand them, me included, and so I just thought it could help.' She cowardly pressed herself into the shelf, providing as less target as possible.

He grumbled again. 'If I needed help with that bullshit I would have said so, pale face!' He pushed her hard against the shelf, but took both books with him as he walked past her.

Rhine let out a sigh of relief. It angered her that she was so scared of him, doing whatever he wanted. Most of the other assholes in school she ignored, but Paul Lahote, it was different, just as if he was _him_…

_Not a time for that_, she reminded herself and returned to her place to finish at least her paragraph before she had to go to maths.

Exhausted Rhine finally came home, not in the mood for anything but a nap. But her brother had other plans, when she saw his car in front of the garage her whole body tensed up. He had just made a delivery for the boss and came home to grab something to eat, when she entered.

'Yo Tools! Ya home pretty late.' He called from the kitchen as she wanted to pass by. Hearing her nickname from when they were young, she relaxed. He only used it when he was an actual brother to her.

'Had a nice chat with one of the teachers.' She let herself fall in her chair at the kitchen table and took an apple from the bowl in the middle of it.

'What's wrong?' he asked, sounding concerned. She shrugged. 'He wants me to talk more in class.' Her brother snorted. Even back when he was at school to take care of her, she wasn't one to talk that much. She paid attention and was really good in exams and papers and everything written, but talking in front of a class that hated her? Not going to happen!

'Want to come to work with me? I have a Mustang Shelby GT500 to take care of now?' he asked smirking, knowing she couldn't resist.

'Give me two minutes to change!' she all but ran up the stairs and threw her clothes on her bed. Taking out an old pair of jeans, that had some stains on it which would never go away again, she jumped while pulling it up as they were a tight fit, being mere years old. Then she put on a white top, which had also some oil stains on it, and completed it with a black sweatshirt-jacket. She put her hair up into a high ponytail and jumped down the stairs again with a huge grin on her face. Her brother waited with a matching grin near the door, where she put on her old dark red Chucks and then they left.

With Stephan driving it didn't take them long to get to the service station. Rhine nearly purred when she saw the black Mustang with red stripes.

'I'm in heaven!' she exclaimed happily as she stood in front of it. Stephan came up next to her.

'I know how to make my girl smile again.' He tugged at her ponytail and left to ask his boss if she could help him. He didn't mind, as long as Stephan kept an eye on her and she wouldn't want a payment.

'Being allowed to work on a car like this is payment enough for her, trust me.' His boss didn't know that Stephan wasn't the only one that had worked on cars with their father. Every spare time their father had he would spend with his '69 Chevy Impala he had from his father. He would have his children help him and taught them his love for cars. He sometimes repaired cars for friends or neighbours and Stephan and Rhine always helped. She was able to reach some tiny places with her small fingers but she had a habit of letting the tools fall down or forgetting to put them back after using, so her father had to search for them every time. He then used to say: 'Tools, sweetheart, it's always the tools with you.' Since then both men called her Tools, to remind her and to mock her.

'So what's wrong with this beauty?' she asked, focusing on the car in front of her. 'Dunno. Owner says it's the motor but I think we should take a look in general first.' Rhine nodded und shoved her sleeves up, getting ready to work.

They had worked a few hours and it was getting dark outside. Official work hours were over, but they were still working on the car. They had taken out a few parts and Stephan needed to order a few parts, before they could really repair it, but Rhine was having fun on cleaning everything she could reach. A slight sheen of sweat covered her skin even though she had taken off her jacket and was working in top only. But nothing could stop the grin that spread her face the whole time. Nothing except one person, who happened to stop by just as Stephan was in the office, talking to the boss.

'Now if this isn't a sight to see!' she immediately recognized his voice. Damn fucker, just like him to ruin her good mood!

She pushed off the car and stood straight again, then turned around with a scowl on her face, while cleaning her hands with a cloth.

'Oh ho, it's our little pale face.' Paul came through the huge garage entry, his best friend Jared following right behind him.

'We're closed.' She said impersonal.

'Now, now, that's not a way to treat customers.' he smirked evilly. When he came to a stand just a feet and few inches from her, his intimidating form was so huge, she had to lay her head back to look at his face.

'Again, closed. I don't have to be polite.' That she wasn't actually working there was none of his business. He grinned, looking even more evil. She swore there was a sadistic glint in his eyes as he bent down lightly bringing his face right to hers.

'I know the owner, bitch, I can get you fired in seconds. You're lucky I'm in a good mood.' He cast a grin at his silent sidekick. 'Or you could be nice and bent over again, as an apology. For being a useless piece of shit you got a nice ass.'

Rhine couldn't hold it back, she knew she was going to pay for it, but that didn't matter, when she pulled her hand back and let it smack into the bastard's face so hard the sound of matching skin was echoing through the shop. His face was turned sideways from the impact and Rhine could already see a red imprint of her hand appearing on his cheek. His gaze slowly turned back at her, a low growl seemed to emit from his chest.

Then he suddenly grabbed her hips and pushed her hard into the next wall. His hand around her throat making it hard for her to breath.

'How dare you?! You little nothing will pay for that!' He was shaking violently, the heat of his body a strong contrast to the cold from behind her.

She was sure he was going to kill her. Her feet didn't even touch the ground anymore. His grip tightened. Her eyes went wide, pleadingly staring up at him. Her hands were trying to get his off of her throat. Desperate to breath.

'Paul, stop it.' Jared appeared next to him, 'you need to calm down, man!' 'Fuck off!' Paul barked.

'Paul. Jared. What are you guys doing here?' the call of Mr Dennett, the owner saved her. Jared landed a hand on Paul's shoulder.

'Paul needs a few parts for his car.' He said aloud to the nearing men, quietly he murmured: 'Let her go!'

Finally Paul let go of her and all Rhine could do was trying to stand on her own, while Paul's body and the wall still caged her in. He stared hatefully down at her as she breathed in and out heavily, her breasts touching his chest light with every breath she took. She lay her head against the wall, her hands flat against the cool surface and stared right back, defeated.

'Stop flirting with my only female employee!' demanded Mr Dennett. Paul gave her last scowl and then turned around.

'Sorry, couldn't resist, when I saw her working on the car, bent over.' He joked.

Stephan looked past him at her. 'You alright, Tools?' he asked. She smiled slightly and nodded, not trusting her voice right now. He looked at Paul then at her. But then Paul went to Mr Dennett and started discussing what he needed. Jared following behind, as always, acting as if nothing had happened.

Stephan waved her over, to clean their working place, so they could drive home. He told her, that he got her a part-time job at the station. When Mr Dennett had seen her work, he was impressed. After Stephan told him that she knew as much about cars as he did, it was decided anyway. So if she wanted, she could tell him when she had spare time and he would schedule her. She was really happy about that, as she had searched for a job for a while now, but having problems as quietly as she was. It just wasn't like her to be all confident and impressive. And working with people was definitely out. This was her dream job working with cars, probably not even having to talk to the customers as she was just a stand-in, she was so thankful for this, but she could not show it because of the shock that was still holding her body tense.

It was worse enough, but Stephan had to make it all even worse.

'So are you dating that fucker?' he asked angrily. He was really possessive of her, she had learned that early. So if she had actually started dating a guy, he would show her how wrong that decision was.

'No.' she answered, voice hoarse. She was worried that marks would appear soon on her throat up to her neck, so she hurried to get home.

Stephan looked over at Paul standing just out of earshot, joking with Mr Dennett. Paul shot a grin at Rhine. She saw how Stephan's hands fisted.

'He is trying to hit on me, ever since the term started. Maybe thinking now that you are no longer there to protect me, he could get into my panties.' She told him in the most disgusted voice she could manage. 'Just because he has daydreams and thinks the impossible could ever happen, doesn't mean it _will_! I would never let a bastard like him touch me!' Stephan looked at her, seeing her disgust wasn't faked, believing her he relaxed visibly.

'So let's get over with this and head home, I'm starving.' He said. She nodded. They finished without saying anything else, waved their god-byes at Mr Dennett and walked out of the shop at the same time as Paul and Jared.

Just as Rhine wanted to get into the car, Paul called: 'See you at school tomorrow, sweet cheeks.' And winked at her.

She wanted to throw up, worried of all the things he could do to make her pay. But she got in the car as fast as she could, to get away from him,_ for now_…

'So much for hitting on you while I'm not there.' Growled Stephan and started the engine.

_Note to myself: Find a way to kill Paul Lahote without getting caught!_


	4. Chapter 3

Four days had passed since the incident at the car shop. Rhine had pretended to caught a cold, so she wouldn't have to go to school and this illness was a perfect explanation for wearing a scarf all day long. Now was weekend, so she was as usually hiding at home, just as the coward she truly was. But her parents were different. They liked to have family trips on the weekends, normally it was fun, but as she was 'ill' she was left behind this weekend, with her brother to watch over her.

Her parents had left a few hours ago and Stephan was still at work, so Rhine could walk around freely in the house. She took a long shower to relax. The hot water did wonders to her muscles, but when she walked out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, she couldn't miss the mirror. Her throat was still covered with bruises. It looked horrible, several shades of blue, brown and green. It would take several days for them to finally fade. With a deep sigh she dried herself off and put on some comfy clothes. Nothing was more relaxing than her favourite clothes, a hot cup of tea and a good book.

Lost in the story of her book, Rhine didn't hear Stephan coming home. He suddenly stood in her doorframe, quietly watching her. He smiled when she jerk as she noticed him.

'How long did you stand there?' she asked.

'Just a few minutes. Came home and wondered why it's so fucking quiet.' Rhine only nodded.

'Pizza?' Stephan asked grinning. 'Sure!' She got up from her old armchair and followed him to the kitchen. They both ordered their favourite ones and hoped for a soon delivery. As they settled in the living room, deciding on which movie they were going to watch, Stephan told her from his day at work, asking when she would get back there too.

_As soon as the marks will fade_, she thought. Working with a scarf over turning machines wasn't very smart. But the doorbell saved her from telling a lie, he wouldn't most likely believe anyway.

Stephan opened and let in a small Native American guy, who was wearing a shirt and cap from the local delivery service. She knew him from school, Seth Clearwater.

'Hey mate' Stephan said and mentioned him to go to the kitchen.

'Hi' Seth practically jumped into the kitchen. He always had looked up to her brother, thinking of him like an idol. Rhine could just roll her eyes.

'Your parents are out?' 'Yeah, just me and Rhi.' Seth turned around with a kind, but still faked smile. 'Hi Rhine, how are you?'

She could manage the slightest of smiles and said: 'Fine, thanks.' This seemed to be enough for Seth, as he turned around and immediately started talking to Stephan. Rhine just tuned them out and watched TV until Stephan came into the room and put her pizza in front of her, saying: 'The bastard got what he deserved!' Surprised she looked up and asked 'Who?' 'The asshole Paul.' Stephan answered with a grin. Seth appeared behind him with the other, already half eaten pizza. 'Yes, Jacob told me, he saw Sam Uley dragging a shaking and really angry Paul into the woods a few days ago. No one knows what happened after that, but Paul hasn't been in school since.' He grinned widely. It was a shock for her, but a positive one. She had thought, that everyone liked Paul, well not liking by the way he was behaving, but respected. Now it seemed he wasn't as popular as she thought. Maybe they were all just as afraid of him as she was.

Stephan looked at her, waiting for a reaction. So she truly answered: 'I thought everyone respected him, so no one would act against him. I'm surprised that it's not that way. But actually, he's a real asshole, I'm glad he got beaten up!' That was the biggest understatement she had ever said!

'Most of the kids at school are too afraid of being bullied themselves, so nobody dares to speak against him.' Seth explained. 'But I hate him. He was being all nice to me, because he wanted to have sex with my sister. When she made it clear she would never let him have her, he beat me up 'to get his frustration out of his system'! Asshole! Nobody likes him, not even his own family!' hard words for a fourteen year old. But before she could ask more, Stephan decided it was finally time to go for Seth. When he got a huge tip from Stephan he instantly switched from angry to happy. He was like a jack in the box. Suddenly the anger was there and shocked the hell out of you, and then he was back to his normal happy self. Crazy boy…

Rhine decided spontaneous on Monday morning to go to school. What if Paul was still 'missing'? Or even better: he would be there with bruises all over his arrogant face?! She would beam in triumph. He got paid for hurting her. Well technically not for hurting her, but she believed that Karma had made it happen. So she wore a slight smile when she arrived school, hoping to see him hurt! Even if this hope would make her go to hell!

Sadly Paul didn't appear for the whole week. No one heard from him, not even Jared said a word to Paul's whereabouts. This wasn't all bad, as the other kids didn't seem to notice her. She was back to her invisible self. No bullying, only a few 'friends' of Lahote would call her names, but they couldn't disturb her peace.

Hardly could she know, that when Paul Lahote would get back, it would all turn out to be even worse…

_Note to myself: Two weeks without Lahote closer to being away from here, forever!_

* * *

Hey my lovely readers!

I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and especially reviewed this story!

This did wonders on my mood (which wasn't the best) and made me write this chapter, though it isn't much or rather exciting, but I think we all know what will happen next ;)

Till next chapter guys!

Love,

WYS


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers!  
I haven't updated like in... forever!

Ok, well _only_ a year, but still a very long time!  
I want to apologize for that, my motivation was lost, I had no ideas for this story, but now, oh my, my head is full of scenes and plotlines and I only have to right them down! Hopefully I will find the time to do that soon!

As you certainly noticed I changed some things, like the name of my character (cause I like Rhine more than Clary) and corrected the first chapters. No huge changes were made besides the name, so you don't have to re-read it all ;) mostly spelling correction and changing a few words to the way I liked it better.

So now my "please forgive me"/ "Thanks for staying loyal to this story and me" - present:  
The next **three** chapters of: _On my own two feet_!

Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think.

As always: I own nothing (Except Rhine)

Lovely greetings,

WYS

* * *

Chapter 4

It was raining, as always in La Push, and Rhine was on her way to school. She had her Jeans put in her boots, so they wouldn't get all soaked with the dirty rain water. She sighed, the week had started so good: Lahote wasn't at school for nearly three weeks, the marks had finally faded and Stephan was being all nice to her, but she had a feeling that today would to be the worst day ever...  
And her feeling didn't fail her. When she stood at her locker to take out the books for the next lesson she all but felt him enter. His presence was so overwhelming that she almost couldn't _breath_. Rhine couldn't help it, she turned around to look at Lahote walking down the hallway. He had changed so much! How was it possible that a person could change so drastically in only a few weeks? He must have gained at least several inches, now reaching 6"6! His long black hair had been cut short into a military style which only added to his aggressive appearance, only the top was a little longer, barely enough to run your fingers through it.  
_What the hell are you thinking, Rhi? _She asked herself. She would never run her fingers through his damned hair! He was the devil Lahote, the personified evil for God's sake!  
And still she couldn't look away. His shirt clung tightly to his muscles, his jeans hung low on his hips, he was sexy. God dammit!  
He had looked dangerous before, but now ... he looked feral! Like he would be able to crush her bones to dust with so much as touching her!  
_No good_...

Everyone stared at him and they all tried to get out his way as fast as possible, no one wanted to fuck with a man like that.  
_Yes, a man_, Rhine thought, _he lost everything boyish that had been left, now he truly is a man._

He came closer to her, his dark eyes moving in her direction and Rhine spun around just in time to avoid eye-contact. She should get to class, try to get close to a teacher so he couldn't hurt her. And he would, she was sure of that. He had been a total asshole before, now she could only imagine what cruel _jokes _he had in store for her.

Her day continued like that, hurrying from one classroom to another or hiding in the toilet. She was now more afraid of him than she had ever been! But thankfully she managed to always be close to a teacher or disappear into the toilet so he had no chance to bully her. Her luck left her when she decided to leave school through the backdoor. She would walk around the sports hall and take a small path along the woods to stay out of his way, as she was sure he had parked in front of the school, being surrounded by his friends and his on-off-girlfriend Michelle. She had practically clung to his arm all day, not that Rhine cared - why would she? - but everyone knew that Michelle was a slut and spread her legs for practically everyone.

Rhine pushed the doors open and walked to the back of the sports hall. She had waited 10 minutes in the toilet so that the halls in the school were empty and no one would see her. It had rained the whole day and the ground was muddy with huge puddles, every step made a slight splashing noise. She rounded the corner to the back of the hall, walking straight into a brick wall. A very warm brick wall. Before she could comprehend what had just happened, Rhine was grabbed at the front of her jacket and pushed against the wall. Her shoulder hit the wall first, then her head and she winced in pain, this sure would leave a headache. If not the things to come now would...

She slightly looked up, enough to assure that she had been right. Lahote had somehow found her here, and he sure as hell was up for no good!

"Look who's trying to sneak away from me. You've been hiding all day, pale face!" he said in this deep voice of his, even his voice sounded more mature, darker... it send shivers through her whole body and he still clutched her jacket in his giant fist. How could she find her tormentor sexy? What the hell was wrong with her? Even though he scared her to death, she still couldn't think of a man she found more attractive than him. Her mind was so twisted!

"I... I wasn't hiding..." she lamely lied. He chuckled darkly, his hand suddenly let her jacket go to grab her throat so he could pushed her head up. But he didn't strangle her... yet. His skin was so hot, it nearly burned her. Rhine closed her eyes shut, she didn't want to see his eyes, the cruelty in them would hunt her in her dreams.  
"Look at me!" he demanded in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl. When she slightly shook her head no, his grip tightened and he repeated his demand, now louder: "Fucking look at me!" He must have lowered his face, he was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face. She breaathed in his scent, he smelt so good!

Suddenly something sharp was on her skin, bigger than needles but not as smooth as fingernails, more like... claws. He dug them deeper in and Rhine's eyes flew open.

His black orbs were focused on her eyes, unmoving as he stared at her. No, not black, she realized, a deep dark brown with golden dots in it. She had never been close enough to see that. A golden circle surrounded his irises, giving his eyes a surreal glow.  
Suddenly his complete posture changed, he looked dumbstruck! His grip slowly loosened around her throat, his thump moved against her jawbone, lightly stroking it, then moving to her lips. When his thump moved across her bottom lip his gaze dropped to follow the movement. He leaned in, his eyes filled with warmth and something she couldn't place. Was he going to kiss her? And more importantly: was she going to let him? Her heart beat faster than ever before, she took a jerky breath.  
"Rhine..." he whispered her name and it took her breath away, never _ever_ had he said her name before! He was still coming closer and closer. The way he looked at her was almost... _tender_. And it freaked the shit out of her! Paul Lahote was anything but tender! As if realizing this himself he stopped all movement. His face turned into a cruel mask of hatred and repulsion and he all but spit at her: "Of all the possibilities, it had to be you!" He pulled away from her, taking a step back and stared at her with more disgust than she had ever seen.  
"No... not you! Why?" he murmured, then:"Stay the fuck away from me!" in a loud yell and hit the wall directly next to her head. Rhine crouched away, pulling her hands protectively around her head as dust and stones flew around. She waited for the next blow, but... it never came.  
Cautiously she took her hands down and stood up straight again. Paul was gone. But he had left a hole in the form of his fist in a _freaking_ _brick wall_! What in God's name was he? And what the hell had just happened? One second he was going to kiss her, the next he was back to his usual rage filled self, throwing cryptic bullshit and punches her way!  
Rhine had never been this confused her entire life! She was so scared of him, but she still would have allowed him to kiss her! Oh fuck, what if Stephan would find out? She was screwed! No, Stephan would never find out!  
She determinedly gabbed her bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder, she had let it fall, when Paul had pushed her into the wall. Wait... _Paul_? Since when did she call him by his first name, even in her mind? Especially there she called him devil, bastard, asshole or just Lahote, but never _Paul_... She must have really hit her head hard against that wall!  
Rhine looked at said wall, more precisely the hole he had punched in it. His yelled words rang in her head: _Stay the fuck away from me!_ What wouldn't she give if _he _would just stay away from _her_...

With a sigh she finally started to walk home. She should hurry, Stephan would come to pick her up in 20 minutes and she wasn't even home, much less changed into her working clothes. But she just couldn't make her feet walk faster, she was still shaky from what had just happened. She sighed again. Maybe work would get her distracted. She closed her eyes for only one second and saw his face. It was so close to hers, that she could see the golden dots in his dark brown eyes.

Her eyes flew open again. No, she could do without that memory. _Thanks brain_, she thought and eventually reached home. She had to put herself back together. Stephan would know that something was wrong, he always knew. And he could always tell when she lied, but she could never tell him... only God knew of what he was capable of!

So Rhine took a deep breath and stood up straight. She had 5 minutes left. So she got up the stairs and entered her room. Deciding on her usual already dirty jeans and an old black hoodie, as it had gotten colder and her top would leave her freezing. She hurriedly put them on, glad, that she didn't have to wear a scarf anymore, but now she got new bruises to hide, well at least these were easier to hide. Her shoulder, where she had hit the wall, was heavily bruised. What was it with this guy that he always had to push her into something? "Thanks, you fucker," she murmured. Then she heard a car's breaks and knew now wasn't the time for those thoughts. She would deal with it later.

The radio played the latest charts and Rhine worked side by side with her brother. It was funny how easily they fell back into old habits and worked in complete sync. The work was a real relief for Rhine, a good way to lose the tension and relax. It actually did distract her from the previous events.

She was just tightening a screw when suddenly the hairs in her neck stood up and goosebumps appeared on her arms. Then she heard his deep, throaty voice. Why the hell did he feel the need to make her day even worse?

_Calm down_, she told herself, _you don't know if he is doing this on purpose_...

W_ell in school he certainly had done it on purpose, _a voice in her head answered.

_Not the time for this shit! Keep it together or Stephan will know something is wrong! _

A deep breath in and out and she was turning around to Stephan. She could see the asshole standing at the gate, talking to her boss.

"I'm done with this. What's next?" she asked quietly. Stephan grinned.

"It's quitting time!" "Oh," Rhine hadn't realized that it was already that late but she was more than ready to leave, _now_!

"Good." she began to put her used tools away, when she heard footsteps nearing.  
"I'm going on toilet." she said quietly to Stephan and all but ran to the back of the garage. She locked herself in and slumped against the door. This was not going to work. She couldn't run and hide every time he got near her, she knew that, but she would be damned if she didn't _try_! Gods, she even found herself pathetic! So full of fear because of one man, one other student at school! And yet, she still saw his warm gaze staring at her lips whenever she closed her eyes...  
Rhine counted to 30 and opened the door again, only a few inches to see if anyone was waiting outside. She let out a sigh of relief, when she found the hall empty. It took all her willpower to go back into the garage. She saw Stephan stand together with the Boss, they were talking lowly. Paul was nowhere to be seen. Giving another sigh of relief Rhine walked to her brothers car. She was happy to finally leave, her head was pounding, her shoulder aching badly. She would only take a hot shower and go to bed today! Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

_Note to myself: Try to avoid Paul at all costs! (Or strangle him to death in his sleep!)_

* * *

Leave a review and let me know if you liked it :)


	6. Chapter 5

Soooo, the second of the three new chapters!

This one is a bit "darker", as I wrote a scene with Stephan and Rhine.

It is not too worse, but I might remind you, that this story is **rated M for a reason,** guys!

I try to give you more insight of the relationship between those two and how it all happened in the future,

but here is only a glimpset of how things normally are...

* * *

Chapter 5

The ride home had been spent in complete silence. Stephan seemed to be deep in thought and Rhine was trying her hardest to get Paul and his newest assault out of her mind again. She desperately wished the time back where Paul had been missing!

When they finally reached home it was dark inside, her parents probably still at work. Stephan got a determined expression when he saw this, giving Rhine shivers with only his look. She cautiously walked in after him, both walking up the stairs to their rooms. But when she turned to enter hers, Stephan grabbed her arm and pulled her along to his. "Stephan?" she asked carefully.  
"We need to talk." was all he answered before he pushed her inside his room. He locked the door behind him. _Oh gods, no! _Her mind screamed, afraid of what would happen next. Stephan shoved her onto his bed, but instead of getting right on top of her, like he always did, he started pacing in front of the bed, moving his hands frantically through his hair again and again.  
Rhine became more and more worried... what if Paul had said something to him? _Please no! _  
"Stephan?" she asked again, sitting up on the bed. He stopped and turned to look at her.  
"You are mine, Rhine, I would never let anything hurt you, you know that, right?" His stare was so intense it nearly made her crouch together in fear and beg for his forgiveness. Swallowing hard she nodded. He slowly came closer until he sat next to her on the bed. A few minutes passed in silence, then he said:  
"I was offered an apprenticeship in Seattle." All the while staring at the floor. His forearms were on his knees, his hands intertwined. It was the hardest she ever did to not let out a sigh of relief.

"But ... isn't that good?" she asked cautiously. Now that she knew, that Stephan was as clueless as ever about Paul she felt more at ease. So she moved closer, laying a hand on his shoulder. Stephan looked up, locking eyes with her.

"You don't understand: It means I would leave home and start living in Seattle! I would have to leave you behind!" He grabbed her and pulled her flush against him.

Rhine couldn't breath, not only because he held her so tight, it hurt, especially her bruised shoulder, but because she saw a _hope_, an opening to get away from him. _Careful now_, she told herself.  
So she raised her hands and hugged him back.  
"How come you always think of me first, instead of yourself?" She could feel his muscles relax underneath her hands, he loosened his grip slightly.  
"I love you more than anything else in this world." He answered matter-of-factly and kissed her neck.

"And I love you, now tell me about this apprenticeship, please?" She forced a smile on her face when she pulled back to look at him.

"It's at Mercedes." he began, "The manager is friends with Dennett and apparently they have lost 2 of their 5 apprentices in the first 2 months. One ended it himself, because it was too hard for him and the other was thrown out because of his behavior. The manager called Dennett and asked about young men who would be capable of this job with some experience and who could start right now. Dennett said he immediately thought of me. He said a chance like that comes only one time. He would have enough employees and next year a few high schoolers will want to start there, so he could give another one a chance because my spot would be open... I don't know Rhine, I think this would be really awesome. I could work for Mercedes! Even if I don't keep working there, I would be able to work everywhere after being trained there, you know their reputation. But I would have to leave this weekend, to start on Monday..." He sighed. "I would have to move there and I can't come home every weekend... you would be left here, so far away from me, where I can't protect you!" Her mind was already running wild. It wasn't as if he protected her now, as her shoulder could show very clearly. But this was her chance! Her way out of his torture!  
She took a deep breath, then she took his head into her hands and looked into his eyes.

"This is amazing! A chance like that should not be pushed away because of me! Just imagine what you could do after that! Yes you will be far away, but that's what Skype has been invented for! And I won't be left alone, Mom and Dad are still here with me, you know they won't let anything happen to me! And you forget that I only have a year left in High School, after that I will be going to college, so I could easily follow you to Seattle." Like hell she would! She would move to another continent if possible!

A fire suddenly appeared in his eyes, he smiled and grabbed her hips, lifting her easily onto his lap. "Yes! Yes, you are right! Just think about it, what if we could live together? A little flat just for us!" He seemed so enthusiastic, Rhine just smiled at him and stroked through his hair. "I haven't even thought about that! Oh baby, this is going to turn out so great! Only a year and everything I ever wished for will come true!" He pressed his lips against hers and Rhine nearly flinched away. _Calm down_, she told herself again. Only this time and it will be over! Only one more time!  
She forced herself to relax and kiss him back. She could feel his erection pressing into her crotch and couldn't suppress a disgusted shudder. Thankfully Stephan took that as a lustful sign as he suddenly grabbed the hem of her Pullover and took it off. Hungrily he stared at her lace-clad breasts and leaned it, when he stooped dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck?!" Anger, not good, never good for her! She tried to make him look at her face, but he lightly moved his fingers across the bruise on her shoulder, his gaze locked on it.  
"It's nothing." she said. His eyes snapped up at hers... Wrong thing to say!  
"Who did that to you?" he practically growled at her. _Think, Rhine, think!_

"P-Paul Lahote. He pushed me against a wall in school." Not a lie, but not the whole truth.  
Stephan's face turned into a mask of hate and anger.  
"He didn't mean to hurt me that bad, and it looks worse than it feels!"  
"So you mean to tell me, that it doesn't hurt when I do this?" He applied some pressure on the bruise. This time she did flinch away from him.  
"I... I didn't say it doesn't hurt, but it will heal." But that wasn't the right thing to say either.  
"How can I leave when this fucker is hurting you like that?!" He gripped her hips tightly, painfully.

"It was the first time!" Hardly. "And he didn't mean to, I am sure of that!" As if!

"Don't let him destroy our future!" Wow, she only _almost_ chocked on those words.

"Please Stephan..." she looked at him, begged him to let it go with her eyes.  
He sighed heavily and put his forehead against hers.

"I can't take it to see you hurt like that." he murmured. She nearly snorted, he had hurt her worse, had whispered loving words in her ear every time he bruised her wrists or thighs. Told her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was every time he forced himself on her.

"What if... what if I tell Dad? You know he will make sure this doesn't happen again, will you let it go then?" This was her only way out!  
Stephan took his time answering. "Ok." he finally said. "Promise to tell Dad and I won't kill him..." Suddenly an evil grin appeared on his face, one that promised pain. Thankfully it wasn't directed at her this time: "Dad will."

"I promise." she answered, not sure if she would keep that promise, and kissed his cheek. Just as Stephan leaned in to kiss her lips again the front door was shut loudly and her Dad called: "Kids, we're home!" "And we brought Pizza!" her Mom called as well.  
Stephan roughly kissed her before letting her go.

"We continue this another time." She only nodded then got up and put on her Pullover.  
"You gonna tell them now?" she asked as she unlocked the door. "Yep." he followed directly behind her, slapping her ass with a grin on his face then whispering: "Only one year and I can have you whenever I want..." Rhine was saved from answering by her mother coming up the stairs to look for them. "There you are, come down before your Dad eats all the Pizza himself!" "Yes Mom!" she faked smile and they walked down together.

Stephan told their parents right away, to say they were delighted was a huge understatement. Their mother always wanted him to move away from La Push, to reach for higher levels than _Forks_. They immediately began to plan the whole weekend, they needed to search for a flat for Stephan, get him some furniture and Mom already booked hotel rooms via her mobile. Rhine wouldn't be coming along, which made her really sad obviously, because she had to work.

The whole dinner was focused on Stephan's future. He would have to go to the Mercedes shop and work for a day first to prove himself. But as Mr Dennett had made it sound it would only be a formality. And then Rhine would be free of Stephan. He would certainly visit, but as short and sparsely as those visits would be, he would always be surrounded by their parents then, never again in the position for him to take advantage of her! She could probably even invite friends here now, well if she had some... but that was something Stephan had never liked, she only belonged to him, he didn't want her to spent time with someone else. But now, when he would truly leave... Rhine halted, a piece of Pizza midway to her mouth. What if... What if she could actually have a date now? She wouldn't have to be afraid of Stephan anymore if she actually started to have a social life! She inwardly celebrated, danced and laughed freely! All those _possibilities_!

Smiling Rhine finished eating and went to take a shower, while her family still discussed everything for the weekend.  
When she went to bed directly after her shower she was still smiling, dreaming of a life far away from Stephan and Paul, somewhere completely new, where no one knew her and she could start anew. Paradise was so close right now...

_Note to myself: Do anything to ensure Stephan is leaving!_

* * *

As always: I own nothing!

But still let me know what you think ;)

Pretty please,

WYS


	7. Chapter 6

And the last one for today, the longest of them all, because I was in a flow (~^o^)~

I hope you like it, leave a review if you want, I will highly appreciate it :)

As always: I own nothing!

Goodnight you beautiful people,

WYS

* * *

Chapter 6

Nothing could take away her good mood. Rhine was on a high and nothing would get her down from it, not even a Paul Lahote who stared at her like he imagined how to kill her.

When she entered her history class and sat down next to a shy girl called Kim, she still was in her good mood. Kim offered a small smile. She was one of the few people that never had bullied Rhine. They weren't friends, but they got along. Both shy and quiet, but good at school, at least in everything written.

"Sit down, class starts." Their teacher, Mr Briggs, announced and waited until all were quite before he put a muffler to Rhine's good mood.

"You will be doing a group work for the next week. I want a paper of 10 pages on a topic I will hand out to you. There will be groups of two and I want you to work equally on this. I have your essays for comparison, so I will know when only one is doing the work. If you let your partner do it alone, you will both be getting a F." The class immediately argued about that, put the teacher didn't budge.

"Silence, work together and you have nothing to worry about! Now, I want every person in the last three rows to write their names on a piece of paper. I will collect those and the people in the front rows will pick one each. Luck decides who is going to be your partner." Rhine sighed. Kim did the same. It would have been easy to work with her on this, but no such luck. She only hoped that God wasn't so cruel as to give her Paul as partner.

"God hates you." Kim said when she looked at the name Rhine had picked. "Yes... Who do you have?" Kim showed her her partner: Michelle. "Not much better. But at least she isn't a raging idiot on steroids." Ok, now Rhine really like her.

People started to call the names of their partner, who stood up, to change their seating. When Kim called Michelle's name the girl's face looked like she had just stepped in dog shit, but she got up from her place next to Paul and came towards them.  
"Move it, pale face!" she said to Rhine, indicating that she wanted to sit on her place. "Go to your partner, or don't you have one?" Before Rhine could say a thing Kim answered: "She's with Paul." looking smug at Michelle.

"What?" she all but screeched. "Gimme that paper, bitch!" she ripped the paper with Paul's name on it from Rhine's hands and wanted to walk back to him, as the teacher stopped her.

"I believe your partner sits here, Michelle. Rhine go to Paul." "But Mr Briggs, look at Paul, it makes him physically ill to work with her. She can work with Kim."

It was true, Paul looked like he was about to throw up every second. He stared at her, like he wasn't just imagining to kill her, but now only waiting for a chance to do it.

"I... I wouldn't mind w-working with Kim." Rhine quietly said.  
"I don't care, Rhine, you picked Paul as your partner and Kim picked Michelle, now go to your partners and stop disrupting the lesson before I send you to the principle!" _Well fuck you too! _She thought bitterly. Then Rhine grabbed her stuff and smiled one last time at Kim before she walked to the back of the class to sit next to Paul who leaned away from her like she stank or something.  
Gone was her good mood. Nothing could destroy her high like forcing her to work with Paul Lahote!

Mr Briggs, the cold-hearted bastard, wrote down the groups so no one else would switch and started to hand out topics.  
"Paul and Rhine, you will work out the advancement of Hitler. From his first political actions to where he became Leader and Reich Chancellor."

Paul still hadn't said a word to her when they had gotten the guidelines for the paper and were allowed to go to the library. He only got up and walked away with his backpack, probably assuming that she would follow. Probably not caring anyway. She went after him, with a stop in the toilet to get some cold water on her face and take a few calming breaths, and found him at her favorite table, feet on the table, backpack closed beside him, a glare constantly on his face and a smirking Michelle in his lap, kissing his neck up and down.

"That's how it's going to happen, pale face: I will enjoy my free period and will not be bothered to so much as see you around while you will do all the work, and you better make it sound like we both worked on this or you get a F yourself, got that, bitch?" Rhine nodded. Why did he even sit on a table, her table, if he wasn't in for working. There were couches around for fuck's sake!  
Now she would have so search for another table, one where people were likely to walk by and interrupt her working with calling her names and stupid shit like that. But she left none the less. Rhine still knew where the books about Hitler and WWII were stashed from the essay she had to hand in a few weeks ago, so she went there first, she didn't want to leave her bag somewhere unwatched. When she reached the shelf, Kim was already there searching for books herself.  
"Hey." Rhine said quietly. "Hey." Kim answered smiling slightly again. "I guess you have to work alone as well?" Rhine only nodded. "Well, at least all the other idiots are using Wikipedia first, so we can get all the good books!" Which was the smarter move, as Mr Briggs always preferred book references more than the internet, if you could do your work without even using the internet and only giving books as reference you got bonus points in the grading.  
"So what do you search for?" she asked Kim, already scanning the shelves.  
"WASP related stuff, that's" "Women Airforce Service Pilots, I wish I had that topic, it's actually cool!"  
"Well if you were my partner you would, but sadly we're doomed with Mr Steroids and Ms Dumb-As-Bread." Rhine grinned at that. She really liked Kim, the girl only seemed to talk like that around people she felt comfortable with and it helped resume some of her good mood to know that she belong to this kind of people. Maybe, now that she could have a social life, Kim and her could become friends?  
"I help you searching." she suddenly said, making Kim smile. "Thanks! I already made a keyword search, I need those books!" She showed Rhine a handwritten list and they began searching.

"Now Mr Steroids would come in handy." Kim murmured, looking up at the top shelve where the last book she needed was stocked.

"He's busy shoving his tongue down his girlfriends throat!" Oh oh, that sounded far bitchier than she had intended... She wasn't _jealous_, she just wanted him to do some of the work himself. At least that was what she told herself...

Kim thankfully only gave her a meaningful look but didn't say a word.

"I can get it, I only have to climb up two shelfs." Rhine said then.

"I don't know, maybe some of the guys can help us? You could hurt yourself." Kim didn't look convinced.

"It'll be fine, see?" Rhine already climbed up the first shelf. Ms Honse would surely kill her, if she saw her do that, Rhine thought and climbed on the next shelf. She barely got hold of the shelf above her, the books were only leaving so much space and the wood was far too slippery underneath her sweaty hands. She grasped the shelf tight with one hand and the needed book with the other, when her gaze was caught by a movement on the other side, visible through the space between the books and the next shelf.

Paul and Michelle, heavily making out. Michelle was still in Paul's lap and he now gripped her hips tight and kissed her, just like Stephan had done with her yesterday evening. The memory flashed before her eyes; fear, of what could have happened if their parents hadn't _interrupted_, ran through her. She was just one moment unconcentrated, but it was enough, she slipped from the shelf and fell...

"Rhine!" Kim called her name. A loud thud as she landed on the floor, her already injured shoulder slammed into the wall behind her and her head only a millisecond later. The book landed on the floor beside her. She moaned painfully and grabbed her shoulder. It hurt so fucking much.

"What the hell were you trying to do, pale face?" The question sounded like a growl, an angry growl in a deep manly voice... Paul.

Rhine looked up at him, the tears in her eyes making it hard to see him clearly, but she saw enough to know he was crouching beside her, staring angrily at her face.

"Don't call her that!" Kim interrupted suddenly. She was on Rhine's other side, looking quiet angry herself with the slight difference that she seemed angry with Paul whereas Paul was angry with Rhine. But... _why_?

"Shut it, dwarf!" Paul didn't even look at Kim, his gaze was focused on Rhine.

"If you want to kill yourself there are more effective ways than jumping from a fucking bookshelf! I'd be happy to show you." Rhine pressed her jaw together, she wanted to tell him where to shove his _help_, but again Kim was faster.

"She only was up there, because you forced her to work alone! If you want to help her, idiot, then at least make yourself useful with grabbing the books, as you are too stupid to do anything else!" Rhine's jaw dropped, never had she heard anyone talk like that to Paul! And neither did he... he looked dumbstruck for a second than even angrier than before.

"Listen bitch..." He moved toward Kim, coming closer to Rhine, who moved backwards to be farther away from angry Paul, but this brought her shoulder against the wall again, making her hiss in pain.

Paul suddenly turned around to her again. "Where..."

"Your shoulder, isn't it?" Kim was already moving closer, trying to take off Rhine's cardigan to look at the injury.

"It's nothing." Rhine said, gripping her cardigan while trying to move away, but she only moved closer to Paul that way. And he didn't hesitate to grip her good, right shoulder in one hand and pull the cardigan off of the other.

Kim whispered: "Oh gods." and clasped a hand over her mouth, Paul only stared at it. It was a huge bruise, covering all of her right shoulder-blade and went over her arm and down towards her waist. All deep shades of blue and brown, so dark some places seemed black.

In that moment an enraged Michelle came around the corner. "What the hell was that, just now, Paul, you all but threw me on the floor and then suddenly disappear?! Because of _that_?" She motioned to Rhine, but everyone ignored her. Kim even found her voice again: "That bruise is not from your fall... It looks _older_." She still looked shocked, when her gaze met Rhine's. "Who did that to you?"  
The ignored Michelle tried to get the attention again: "Uh-hu, the pale face got the beating she deserved, so what? Paul come on, we had so much fun back there!"

But Paul was still staring at the bruise. His gaze slowly lifted to look Rhine in the eyes. Getting the answer he and Kim were searching for: Yes, he had done that to her.

He suddenly started to shake lightly, breathed heavily threw his nose and his grip on her cardigan and arm tightened.

"Stop! You're hurting her, again!" Kim said and tried to push him away from Rhine, but he didn't move one iota.

"Paul!" Michelle whined, still not getting his attention.

He stared into Rhine's eyes as she stared back. His grip tightening more and more and the shaking becoming harder, when Rhine slightly raised her hand to touch his hand that had her cardigan in a tight fist. Her fingertips barely touched his skin, and she said in a low voice: "Please stop, Paul." The first time, she ever said his name out loud. And he immediately seemed to calm down. The shaking stopped abruptly and his grip loosened slowly.

"What is going on here?" The stern voice of Mr Briggs came from somewhere behind Kim. Paul pulled her cardigan up and used the grip on her other arm to haul her to her feet with him.

"Rhine tripped and hurt her shoulder on the wall. I think she should go to the nurse." he told their teacher. Kim also got up and shot Paul a death glare, but she kept quiet, when she saw Rhine slightly shake her head. Michelle thankfully didn't say anything as well.

Mr Briggs looked suspicious but he only nodded and told Paul to bring her to the nurse and sent Kim and Michelle back to work.

Paul grabbed her bag and pulled her towards her table to get his own, then he pulled her along with him, out of the library, never letting go of her arm.

Rhine had to jog to keep up with his long legs, but in a school with only one hallway nothing was really far away.

When they got the nurse's office Paul went in without knocking. He shoved her into a chair in front of the desk and moved behind it. Th nurse was... not there.

Paul opened a small fridge and took out a cooling pack. He pressed it into her hands and answered her unasked question: "She never locks the door, she's a bit... out of it, forgets everything. Never let her treat an open wound!" He walked past her and threw himself on the lounger in the back of the room, putting his hands behind his head.

Rhine's eyes went slowly over his tall frame. From his strong biceps over his six-pack down to his boot-clap feet he had crossed at the ankles.

He seemed so calm and relaxed it was easy to forget how he had acted only minutes ago! Practically growling her way, staring to shake, he had looked like he was seconds from losing all control and freaking out... well he freaked her out anyways!

She looked down at the cooling pack, lifting it towards her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief, when the pain of the bruise did subside a bit. When she turned her gaze back at Paul, she found him watching her, as if trying very hard to figure something out. She was curious, of course, but never would she dare to ask him. But apparently she didn't need to, as Paul asked her suddenly: "Your brother, he's very protective of you, isn't he?" Rhine couldn't stop the shocked expression, she really hadn't expected that!  
"Erm..." What was she supposed to answer? Of course Paul was right, but why did he ask? Did he suspect anything? Did he _know_?

"He's trying to be a good brother, I guess." she said very quietly.

"Sure." was all Paul answered and for long minutes the silence between them seemed to be palpable.

"Is it true that he's going to Seattle?" How did he know that? Stephan only knew since yesterday? But before she could answer he continued:  
"He's the reason you have no friends. Could be good for you if he would just fuck off!" What the fuck?! Where did that come from?  
And no, Paul was the reason she had no friends! Making sure everyone knew how he thought about her, was the reason! In his eyes she didn't belong there - in their school, in the reservation - never should she have lived there, much less become a part of a Native American family, he had never kept that a secret. Actually he had told that everyone, even those who didn't want to know. This made the other students stay away from her, no one wanted to provide a target for angry Paul because he or she protected a pale face.

Her brother had been her only friend! The only one talking to her at school, sitting with her during lunch, even though he had been quiet popular back then, he would never call anyone a friend who had hurt or humiliated her in any way!

"That's... that's not true!" she forced out. Yes, her brother had broken her, hurt her, but he also had tried his best to make the rest of her life as easy and carefree as possible.

"Oh, really?" Paul's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "then where are all your little friends?"  
Of course he would humiliate her again, it had only been a matter of time. Paul could only stand her presence for a few minutes without physically or verbally assaulting her.

"Tell me, pale face, have you ever spent a day in a mall with your friends? Went to the cinema with them? No? I bet you haven't even kissed a guy!"

"I did!" she blurted out but regretted it immediately when she saw his face turn from smug to a glare.

"And who was willing to kiss an ugly excuse of a girl such as you?" Ok, that hurt... But she couldn't show, and she_ couldn't answer_!

Paul raised a single eyebrow while looking at her from the corners of his eyes. Then he snorted.

"That's what I thought." Now he looked smug again. She pressed her jaw together, keeping herself from leashing out at him.

"Look, ugly, it's not a shame to die as a lonely cat loving virgin, not in your case." He grinned and Rhine couldn't stop herself, she threw the cooling pack directly at his face. But the asshole caught it before it got even close to his face.

"Careful, pale face, or I have to punish you for attacking me." He sighed dramatically, "And that while I take such good care of you." Now it was her turn to glare. He was the one who had injured her in the first place! She stood abruptly, wanting nothing more than to leave his presence. But as soon as she opened the door a few inches, his big hand pushed it shut again. Rhine tried to pull it open to no avail, then she tried to move his arm, but she could have tried to push a steal beam instead, that probably would have been more successful!

She heard his dark chuckle behind her, felt his body-heat directly behind her. His skin was far too warm to be normal! Or was she only half frozen?

"You're not going anywhere until I fucking say so!" His lips nearly touched her ear, he was so close that she could feel his breath ghost over the side of her face and neck.

He suddenly pressed the cooling pack on her bruise again, making her jump and shut her eyes tightly. But he didn't hurt her this time, odd, though his right arm was still blocking the door and he was too close for her liking. Rhine deeply regretted that she had pulled up her curls this morning to rest in a messy bun on her head. She felt so vulnerable right now, her neck completely exposed before him. He was still too close, she didn't dare move a muscle!

Suddenly the bell rang, startling both him and her. Rhine reacted on instinct: she pulled his arm away and was out the door, before he had even realized what was happening.

A few people threw her disgusted glances, certainly thinking she was now really out of her mind, because she practically ran down the hallway.

When she reached her locker, Kim was waiting for her, five books on her arms.

"Hey, I got these books for your project. Normally one person isn't allowed to take more than six books, but when I told Miss Honse, that half of them are for you and your homework, she made an exception." Her smile faltered. "Are you... I mean... He... He didn't hurt you again, did he?"

Rhine drew a hopefully convincing smile on her face and shook her head. She just opened her mouth to say something, when she heard Paul call: "Hey pale face!" and turned towards him. He threw her bag at her. Not caring if she caught it, he walked past them, Michelle again glued to his side.

"Asshole!" Kim muttered. For that Rhine could manage a small smile.

"That you for the books... And for everything else." Kim smiled again. "No big deal. You wanne go home together? I only live a few houses down your street, you know?" She did know, but never dared to hope for a thing as walking home together, that was what friends did... and Rhine had no friends!  
"Sure." she said, with a bigger smile now on her face. Maybe she could really change things now. Maybe Kim could really become her friend.

_Note to myself: Stay strong, things are turning for the better now!_


End file.
